Subsea pressure and temperature sensors are known and are for example used to measure pressure or temperature at different locations on a subsea hydrocarbon production or processing facility, for example on a subsea Christmas tree or in a subsea flow line.
Conventional systems employ for example a single pressure sensor to which a single cable is connected. The cable provides data communication and power to the sensor. The sensor can for example be connected to a subsea control module.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,440 discloses a gas pressurized coaxial cable and termination fitting assembly in which a shroud of the fitting is sealed to the jacket and extends beyond the jacket to surround an end portion of a coaxial conductor assembly.
EP 0 592 782 A2 discloses an end closure for a three-conductor high voltage current pressure cable. In the end closure two cables are pressure-tight conducted through a first connecting plate and through a second connecting plate in a respective cable lead-through.
WO 2013/172846 A1 discloses a flameproof feed-through which includes a feed-through element comprising a substantially planar shape, a first interface region, and a second interface region, wherein one or more conductors extend between the first interface region and the second interface region.
For reasons of achieving a safe and secure operation, two such pressure sensors can be provided to achieve redundancy.